Zapobiegaczka
by MissKissey
Summary: "Dlaczego to piszę? Bo chce wam opowiedzieć moją historię. Historię, która z początku wydawała się beznadziejna, a potem okazała się czymś najlepszym w moim życiu. Gdyby nie ten wypadek" nigdy nie byłabym tak szczęśliwa jak jestem teraz. I postaram wam się to opisać najlepiej jak potrafię..."
1. Prologue

[Kelly Clarkson - Anytime]

Czy słyszeliście kiedyś o zapobiegaczach? Nie? No to postaram się wam to w miarę przybliżyć.

Jak wiecie (albo i nie, ale w to się nie będę zgłębiać) na świecie oprócz ludzi istnieje jeszcze masa legendarnych stworzeń i postaci. Ale żeby nie powstał między nimi wielki chaos, żeby się nie wychylały z ukryć, nie objawiały ludziom? Przecież jakby ich pozostawić samych sobie to nic dobrego by z tego nie było. Właśnie od tego są zapobiegacze.

Z tego co wiem na świecie aktualnie jest tylko kilku zapobiegaczy. Ja, Destiny Hansle jestem jednym z nich.

Co robię? Do czasu głównie niańczyłam mojego brata i jego przyjaciół, którzy są wilkołakami. Czasami tylko trafiła się jakieś „poważniejsze" zadanie. Wściekłe jednorożce czy krwiożercze smoki. Trafiały się też wampiry, ale tym głównie zajmują się Volturi (nie wiem czy dobrze napisałam – przyp. aut.).

Moja rodzina zawsze była dziwna. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc wszyscy od strony mamy to wilkołaki. Tylko ją i mnie ominął ten zaszczyt. Mnie trafił się inny, a ona w spokoju mogła zostać lekarzem. Jak już wspomniałam mam starszego o rok brata Jesse'a. Nasz ojciec zginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, kiedy miałam cztery lata. Znaczy dla całej rodziny w niewyjaśnionych, bo ja wiem, że zadarł z pewnym wampirem, dokładniej tym co taki pięknie mnie urządził. To znaczy z niejakim Jamesem.

Urządził mnie? To chyba też powinnam wyjaśnić. Każdy z zapobiegaczy w danym wieku staje się jednym z tych stworzeń. Ale tylko tym co jako pierwsze go ugryzło. W moim wieku ten wiek wynosi siedemnaście lat, a takowe skończę w grudniu. Teraz jest październik.

Ale co do tego ma ten cały James? Dwa lata temu sprawiał małe kłopoty w Oxfordzie, gdzie mieszkałam. Na mojego pecha ugryzł mnie, ale nie wie o tym nikt oprócz Jesse'a. Od tamtej pory stopniowo zamieniam się w wampira.

Dlaczego to piszę? Bo chce wam opowiedzieć moją historię. Historię, która z początku wydawała się beznadziejna, a potem okazała się czymś najlepszym w moim życiu. Gdyby nie ten „wypadek" nigdy nie byłabym tak szczęśliwa jak jestem teraz. I postaram wam się to opisać najlepiej jak potrafię


	2. Chapter 1

**Z góry uprzedzam, że opowiadanie było pisane w roku 2009 i cóż… Od tego czasu mój styl pisania bardzo się zmienił, więc… No nieważne, jedźmy z tym zaśmiecającym dysk koksek.**

[Paramore – I caught myself]

Madler, niespełna 3000-ne miasteczko niedaleko Ayru w Szkocji. To na to tak zwane „zadupie" się przeprowadziłam. Moja mamuśka, niejaka doktor Vanessa Hansle, teraz właściwie już Carin, bo to właśnie przez jej nowego męża się tu sprowadziliśmy, mój brat Jesse Hansle, trochę walnięty na umyśle wilkołak, który od „zdarzenia" traktuje mnie jak powietrze i ja.

Zacznijmy od początku. Nazywam się Destiny Hope Hansle, córka Vanessa i Johna, siostra idioty zwanego Jesse, piosenkarka w zespole Wolfie's, stuprocentowa mieszkanka Oxfordu i zapobiegaczką, która stopniowo zmienia się w wampira. Tak najkrócej można by mnie zdefiniować. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze wygląd. Kiedyś byłam brunetką o pięknych niebieskich oczach i lekko opalonej cerze, ale to przeszłość. Teraz mam złote oczy i cerę tak bladą jakbym uciekła z cyrku. Ale jestem prawie wampirzycą.

Ostatnio nie napisałam czy zapobiegacze mają jakieś dary. Oczywiście, że tak. Dar czytania w myślach oraz dar blokowania innych darów. Przynajmniej ja takie mam i to do czasu przemiany.

Jeśli chodzi o moją rodzinę, to oprócz mamy i Jesse'a jest jeszcze James, nowy mąż mojej mamy, tutejszy policjant, Mike i Devonna, bliźnięta w moim wieku i dzieci James'a. Mike jest mniej więcej taki jak Jesse czytaj „trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, dziwaku!". To bardziej z Devonną złapałam wspólny język, mimo, że jak się dowiedziałam jest cheerleaderką i jest bardzo popularna w Liceum Madler.

No i najważniejsze. James, ani jego dzieci nie wiedzą o tak zwanej „skazie" w naszej rodzinie, więc jakby co to wy nic nie wiecie. Cicho sza.

[Kelly Clarkson – Day we fall apart]

Pierwszy dzień szkoły. Nie będzie źle. Devonna i Mike mają ze mną kilka lekcji, chociaż z tego drugiego to się tak nie cieszę, ale co tam. Ważne, że Jesse'a będę znosić tylko na lunchu, chociaż i to nie jest pewne.

- Nie cieszysz się? – dźgnęła mnie Deva, kiedy jechałyśmy z Mike'm i Jesse'em do szkoły. Obydwie siedziałyśmy na tylnich siedzeniach, bo mój biologiczny brat odmówił bliższego kontaktu fizycznego ze mną. I bardzo dobrze.

- Nie wiem – stwierdziłam zgodnie z prawdą. Jednego tylko byłam pewna; nie chcę żadnych fantastycznych stworzeń w szkole. W domu wystarczy mi ten cholerny wilkołak. – Mike masz pierwszy angielski prawda?

- Yhy – burknął znad kierownicy nie odwracając głowy w moją stronę. Uporczywie za to wpatrywał się w drogę. Pewnie nie chciał rozwalić swojej nowiutkiej toyoty. – I nie odzywaj się do mnie w szkole dziwaku, jasne?

„Dziwak" – tak zostałam określona przez Mike'a. Tłumaczył to kolorem moich oczu i cery. Ale ja przecież jestem najnormalniejszą dziewczyną jaką widział wliczając Devonnę. A ona jest cheerleaderką, wiadomo jakie one są prawda?

Nie grało mi to, przyznam bez bicia. Nie znał mnie nawet dobrze. Ba, nawet nie próbował poznać. Stwierdził tak na podstawie wyglądu. Boję się co by było, jakby dowiedział się prawdy o naszej rodzinie.

- Nie mam zamiaru – odparłam. Wjechaliśmy na szkolny parking zapełniony autami. Nie były to jakieś nowe modele, ale nie były to tez stare graty. Jakby nie było, to najnowsze było srebrne volvo.

Jesse siedzący z przodu poruszył się niespokojnie. Czyli też coś wyczuł. Mówiąc „coś" mam na myśli jakąś legendarną bądź fantastyczną istotę. Czy ja nie mogę mieć ani chwili spokoju od mojej „roboty"? Nie, zapobiegaczką jest się bez wakacji. Nie było czegoś takiego w kontrakcie o pracę. Zaznaczmy, że w ogóle nie było takiej umowy.

Wysiedliśmy z auta. Wszyscy automatycznie zaczęli wlepiać w nas swoje gały. Nic przyjemnego, ale jestem do tego przyzwyczajona. Kiedy gra się w zespole trzeba być.

- Denerwujące? – spytała Deva. Starała się być miła skoro moi bracia nie są. Nie żebym się tym przejmowała, wcale mnie to nie rusza. Cały czas starałam się uśmiechać. To, że Mike i Jesse za mną nie przepadają, bo tylko tak można to łagodnie określić, nie znaczy, że mam ze smętną miną włóczyć się po szkole czekając aż ktoś mnie łaskawie zauważy. Natalie, moja przyjaciółka z Oxfordu nie raz powtarzała, że trzeba być optymistycznie nastawionym do nowych ludzi i sytuacji. Kiedyś uważałam to za dziwactwo, ale czasy i ludzie się zmieniają. – Moim zdaniem Mike trochę przesadza, mógłby cię zaprowadzić do klasy

- Nie przejmuj się – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi. – Mało mnie on obchodzi

- Powodzenia – szepnęła zostawiając mnie pod klasą. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i weszłam do środka.

Większość miejsc była już zajęta. Dziewczyny wydawały się nawet normalne, co znaczy, że nie miały długaśnych tipsów i nie były całe na różowo. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Może będzie z kim się zakumulować.

- Panna Hansle? – zapytał nauczyciel siedzący przy biurku nad stertą papierów. Wyglądał mniej więcej na pięćdziesiąt lat, może nawet czterdzieści kilka.

- Tak? – zapytałam zdając sobie sprawę, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Na moje policzki wpłynął niewielki rumieniec. Usłyszałam śmiech Mike'a z tyłu klasy. Zignorowałam to.

- Proszę usiąść w przedostatniej ławce

Z ulgą spostrzegłam, że jest ona wolna, co oznacza, że albo będę siedzieć sama, albo nie ma jeszcze tej osoby.

Ruszyłam w tamtą stronę lekkim, wampirzym krokiem który miałam już dopracowany. Instynktownie wyminęłam podłożoną nogę Mike'a i usiadłam w ławce. Od razu zagadała mnie dziewczyna siedząca przede mną.

- Jestem Inez – przedstawiła się. Miała długie, kręcone czarne włosy związane w niedbałego kucyka i wielkie brązowe oczy. Na jej twarzy widniał wielki uśmiech. – Normalnie bym się do ciebie nie odezwała, ale jesteś siostra Devonny, więc…

Nie musiała kończyć. Jeśli robi to tylko dlatego, że jestem siostrą Devy to oznacza, że jest jedną z cheerleaderek.

- Destiny – przedstawiłam się czując, że to będzie dłuuugi dzień.

[Meghan Martin – Too cool]

Na algebrę i hiszpański chodziłam z kolejną przyjaciółką Devonny, Mandy Scofield. Jak się dowiedziałam moja przyrodnia siostra, Mandy i Inez Raid, którą poznałam na angielskim są najbardziej wpływowymi cheerleaderkami. Co oznacza, że zadając się z nim mogę dużo zyskać. Istniało tylko jedno ale. Nie byłam pewna czy tego chcę.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, w Oxfordzie byłam popularna tyle, że na swój sposób. To znaczy byłam wokalistką rockowego zespołu i takie tam. Nie cheerleaderką. Nawet nie wiem czy w Liceum imienia Marii Stuart coś takiego istniało. Po prostu duch szkolny to była dla mnie czarna magia. Nigdy nie zastanawiałam się nad tym czy można by to zmienić. Ale skoro jest okazja to czemu nie?

Nie były one typami dziewczyn Barbie, ale wywnioskowałam, że najpłytsza z nich jest Inez. Z Mandy można było pogadać, ale nie na tematy aktualne. Chyba, że chodziło o Hollywood. Deva to wiadomo, z nią jest najlepiej.

Tylko czy jestem gotowa, aby tak diametralnie zmienić swoje życie? Nie wiem.

[Miley Cyrus – Party In the USA]

Do stołówki weszłam w towarzystwie Mandy. Nawijała ona akurat o jakimś sławnym gwiazdorze, którego imię po raz pierwszy słyszałam, więc nie wymagajcie ode mnie, abym je powtórzyła bo was rozczaruję.

Tak apropo zdążyłam już poznać większość szkoły. Stałam się raczej lubiana chociaż istniały kręgi, że nie. Weźmy na przykład Mike'a i jego kolegów.

Przy stoliku usiadłam z Mandy, Inez, Devonną i kilkoma chłopakami w tym Jesse'em. Nie byłam tym faktem zbytnio uszczęśliwiona. Spojrzałam na wszystkich; mieli już nałożony lunch. Niechętnie wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę bufetu. Gdy starałam się wybrać najmniej szkodliwe potrawy (czyt. takie po których nie złapałabym zatrucia pokarmowego), zjawił się przy mnie Jesse. Poznałam po zapachu. W końcu nikt tak nie jedzie jak on.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – warknęłam nie podnosząc na niego głowy.

- Skąd wiesz, że akurat od ciebie czegoś chcę? – zapytał ostro zabierając mi jabłko z tacy. Stwierdziłam, że wolę nie robić z nim o to wojny, bo takiego przedstawienia ludzie nigdy by nie zapomnieli. – Może przyszedłem po lunch?

- Gdybyś chciał lunch, to przyszedłbyś gdyby mnie tutaj nie było – stwierdziłam zgodnie z prawdą podnosząc na niego oczy. – No więc, streszczaj się

- Czujesz? – zapytał. Popatrzyłam na niego jak na idiotę, ale uruchomiłam zmysł węchu. Muszę go mieć silniejszego niż zwykli ludzie, bo to pomaga zorientować się z jakimi istotami mam do czynienia. Teraz jednak jakikolwiek zapach był niewyraźny, gdyż na sali było dużo osób. Jedyne co czułam to Jesse'a. – Śmierdzi

- Dopiero teraz spostrzegłeś się, że jedziesz? – zakpiłam. Już chciałam odejść, gdy poczułam tę intensywną słodką woń. Wampir, a właściwie to pięć.

Odwróciłam się przerażona do Jesse'a. Ten widząc mój wyraz twarzy zaśmiał się tylko perfidnie.

- Wampiry? – szepnęłam bezgłośnie. Pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

- Zobaczymy jak sobie dasz radę z pięcioma, skoro z jednym nie potrafisz – nie obędzie się dnia bez komentarza na temat mojej „porażki". Nagle zamarł. – Ale nie przewidziałem, że to ten skurwiel. Oh, jak chętnie mu skopię tą wampirzą dupę!

Teraz ja zamarłam. Chyba wiedziałam o kim mówi, ale w duchu modliłam się, żeby to nie była prawda. Powoli odwróciłam się w stronę w którą patrzył.

Nie mylił się. Mój wzrok natrafił na wzrok Jaspera Hale.


	3. Chapter 2

[Selena Gomez – Head First]

Patrzyłam nieco zdziwiona w złote oczy Jaspera. Po chwili się opamiętałam i zwróciłam do Jesse'a.

- Nic mu nie zrobisz – warknęłam z chęcią mordu w oczach. Co to, to nie. Przyjaciół tknąć nie pozwolę.

- Przyjaciel wrócił po dwóch latach? – zapytał kpiąco. W moich oczach zebrały się łzy. Nie tego chciałam, cholera nie tego. Jesse znowu się odezwał, tym razem triumfującym głosem. – Wiesz, gdyby nie to, że to wampir to może bym mu jeszcze podziękował, że cię zostawił.

- To mój przyjaciel – syknęłam przez zaciśnięte żeby patrząc uporczywie w podłogę i błagając w duchu, aby łzy zostały tam gdzie są.

- Kiedy ostatnio was widziałem wyglądało to… - nie dążył dokończyć, bo strzeliłam mu w twarz i wybiegłam z stołówki lekko łkając. Biegłam najszybciej jak się dało nie patrząc na ludzi, których stratuję po drodze. Zresztą nie było ich wielu, gdyż większość siedziała w stołówce i starała się nie rozchorować od lunchu.

_- Jesteś dziwny – wystawiłam Jasperowi język. Siedzieliśmy na jednym z placy zabaw w Oxfordzie. Było dość pochmurne popołudnie, więc mogliśmy robić to bez obaw, że mój przyjaciel zacznie się świecić._

_- Za to mnie lubisz – przyznał z uśmiechem. Nie mogłam się nie zgodzić. W końcu po spędzeniu większości życia w towarzystwie wilkołaków potrzebowałam odmiany. Padło na wampira, co oczywiście nie spodobało się moim przyjaciołom. Chociaż Natalie cały czas prosiła, abym ją z nim zapoznała._

_- Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz o laristach – poprosiłam uśmiechając się słodko. Blondyn westchnął i powiedział:_

_- Słyszałaś już to tysiąc razy, nadal się łudzisz, że jakąś spotkasz?_

_- To samo mówiłeś o zapobiegaczach – przypomniałam mu. – A jednak ze mną rozmawiasz_

Po raz pierwszy spotkałam go dwa lata temu w Oxfordzie. Od razu zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Zburzył moje wyobrażenia o strasznych wampirach, którymi faszerowała mnie rodzinka i znajomi. Wtedy zaczęły się też „odchyły" Jesse'a. Świrował, że „schodzę na psy" zadając się z wampirem. A kiedy mu wytknęłam, że on jest swego rodzaju psem, stwierdził, że nie chce mieć za siostry pospolitej dziwki, która puszcza się z każdym. Ja nigdy nawet nie całowałam się z Jazzem.

- Tiny? –usłyszałam nad sobą charakterystyczny głos. Zresztą tylko ON mówi na mnie Tiny.

- Idź – warknęłam ukradkiem ocierając łzy. Jeszcze mi tylko brakowało, aby zobaczył, że płaczę notabene z jego powodu. No i i idiotyzmu mojego rodzonego brata. – Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać

Poczułam jak nagle robię się niesamowicie szczęśliwa i natychmiast zablokowałam dar wampira. Przygnębienie i chęć płaczu wróciło.

- Już zapomniałem, że tak potrafisz – mruknął siadając obok mnie. Z prawej strony zawiało nieco chłodem. Takie uroki tego żywota. – Zmieniłaś się

- James się mną trochę pobawił – mruknęłam.

- Tiny, przepraszam – powiedział delikatnie klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. Nie miałam siły nawet strząsnąć jego ręki. Zaświtał mi w głowie plan opuszczenia geografii, ale natychmiast go odrzuciłam. W końcu to mój pierwszy dzień, nie mogę sobie od razu wszystkiego zawalić.

Miał za co przepraszać. James widział nas parę razy w Oxfordzie i to właśnie dlatego się mną zainteresował. Miał jakieś nie wyrównane rachunki z Jasperem i mnie zaatakował. Stwierdził, że jestem tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, że jestem zapobiegaczką i przez niego spędzę stulecia jako wampir. Może trochę mniej jak szczęście nie dopisze.

Jazz zjawił się dopiero po ataku. Pamiętam to jak dziś.

_- Tiny? – usłyszałam słaby głos przy uchu. Głos w sumie może i był mocny, ale niezbyt kontaktowałam z ziemią. Głowa mi pękała, ręka leżała wygięta pod dziwnym kątem, a nadgarstek niesamowicie piekł. Nie musiałam widzieć, żeby wiedzieć o ugryzieniu. Ta wampirza szuja mnie ugryzła! – Cholera, ty krwawisz!_

_- Jazz…- szepnęłam słabo i uchyliłam oczy. Blondyn pochylał się nade mną wstrzymując oddech. Przejechał ręką po moich włosach._

_- Jestem, mała jestem – szepnął._

- Wyjechałeś – stwierdziłam z wyrzutem. Do tej pory miałam mu to za złe. Miałam mu za złe, że opuścił mnie wtedy kiedy najbardziej potrzebowałam wsparcia kogoś zaufanego, przyjaciela. Nie, on wyjechał. Zostawił mnie, można by powiedzieć nawet, że porzucił. Głupie, ale jak bardzo prawdziwe.

- Musiałem – mruknął. Stara śpiewka. Wszyscy faceci są tacy sami. Nawet jeśli nie są facetami. – Nie chciałem cię bardziej zranić. Gdybym przybył kilka minut wcześniej, nie byłabyś taka…

Odważyłam się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Były smutne, przepełnione poczuciem winy. Pod wpływem impulsu przytuliłam się do niego i zaczęłam płakać. Nie przeszkadzał mi bijący od niego chłód. Chciałam mieć kogoś komu mogłabym się wyżalić.

- Nie mam ci tego za złe – chlipnęłam mu w ramię, co chwila pociągając nosem. Jeszcze mi przeziębienia do szczęścia brakuje.

- Chodź – pociągnął mnie. – Przeziębisz się, porozmawiamy w środku

Bez słowa skierowałam się za nim nie będąc pewna, czy nie robię przypadkiem jakiegoś błędu.

[ Katy Perry – I'm still breathing]

- Wolałem cię w niebieskich oczach – uśmiechnął się do mnie Jasper odgarniając mi włosy z twarzy.

- Też się taką wolałam – powiedziałam. – Siedemnastka już za dwa i pół miesiąca, wszystko się zmieni

_- Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! – krzyczał Jesse chodząc w kółko po sali na której leżałam. Wiedział co się stało. Miejscowa sfora musiała wiedziec, przynajmniej o ataku, nie koniecznie o tym kto był ofiarą._

_- O co ci chodzi?- spytałam starając się jeszcze bardziej go nie zdenerwować, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe._

_- O co mi chodzi? O CO MI CHODZI?! – wrzasnął tak, że jeszcze bardziej skuliłam się w łóżku. – Wampir! Masz być wampirem, a twoja rodzina to wilkołaki! O to mi chodzi!_

Siedzieliśmy w jednej z opuszczonych szatni WF-owych. Może nie było tu zbytnio przytulnie, ale można było przynajmniej pogadać na spokojnie. Zerwałam się jednak z geografii. Jak się okazało miałam na nią chodzić z Jazzem, więc na dobrą sprawę obydwoje się zerwaliśmy. I tak stwierdził, że nauczyciel jest chory i będzie tylko zastępstwo.

- Będę musiała się wynieść z domu – mruknęłam przerywając nieco niezręczną ciszę.

- Co? Jak? Dlaczego? – zapytał idiotycznie. Zaśmiałam się. Już dawno nie płakałam, odblokowałam mu dar i postanowiłam pozwolić mu się pocieszyć. Tego chyba potrzebowałam.

- Bardziej głupiego pytania nie mogłeś zadać? – pokręcił przecząco głową. Czasami zachowuje się jak duże dziecko, ale lubię w nim to. – Moja rodzina to wilkołaki, ja będę wampirem

- Pół-wampirem – uśmiechnął się. Zamarłam.

- Jakim znowu pół-wampirem? – żachnęłam się. Byłam nieco wkurzona, że wcześniej mi nie powiedział.

- No, wiesz… - i zaczął mi opowiadać. Oczywiście wiedziałam jakie są pół-wampiry. Każdy z nich ma inne cechy wampirze i inne człowiecze. Do tego każdy posiada jakiś dar, ale to nie będzie taki dar jaki posiadają zapobiegacze. Czyli nie będzie to czytanie w myślach, ani blokowanie darów innych. Super.

[Emily Osment – I don't think about it]

_- To co? – zapytał Jasper. – Chcesz poznać resztę mojej rodziny?_

_- Jazz – jęknęłam. – Ja nie mogę przecież po przemianie dołączyć do Cullenów, ja po prostu…_

_- Tiny – spojrzał Patrzyłam w jego złote oczy, które z każdą chwilą ciemniały. W jednym momencie pożałowałam, że jestem człowiekiem. Jazz patrzył na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby chciał mnie zjeść – Jesteś dla ważna, rozumiesz?_

- Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! – wrzasnął mi nad uchem lekko podirytowany Jesse. Siedzieliśmy w piątkę w salonie oglądając jakiś kiepski teleturniej. Ja właściwie myślami byłam na moim dzisiejszym spotkaniu z Jasperem. Powiedział, że będę mogła zamieszkać z Cullenami, jak się całkiem przemienię

- Tak, myślę, że zielone będzie ładne – mruknęłam niezbyt przytomnie. Po mojej prawej stronie coś wybuchło głośnym śmiechem.

- DESTINY! – wydarł się mi nad uchem pies.

- No co? – warknęłam ocucając się. Obok mnie Devonna zwijała się ze śmiechu na czarnej skórzanej kanapie. Mike siedział naprzeciwko z miną taką, jakby nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Mama patrzyła to na mnie, to na Jesse'a zastanawiając się które tym razem zwariowało. – Przecież powiedziałam ci, że zielone

- I dlatego, że zielone zwiałaś z geografii? – zapytał z powątpieniem. Już miałam się zapytać skąd wie, że zwiałam, ale uprzedziła mnie Deva, która już wygrała z napadem śmiechu.

- Daj spokój, nikogo praktycznie nie było – machnęła ręką. Mama nie miała nic przeciwko uciekaniu z lekcji, gdyż wie, że w naszej „pracy" czasem to jest potrzebne, więc się „odłączyła" od rozmowy. – I tak Adams jest chory, więc jest zastępstwo

- Nie roztrząsam tego czy była na lekcji – warknął do niej Jesse – tylko gdzie wtedy była, bo raczej nie z resztą klasy na trybunach, prawda?

- A co ci do tego, gdzie byłam? – zapytałam ostro. Przypomniała mi się automatycznie sytuacja sprzed dwóch lat.

_- Gdzie byłaś? – warknął Jesse, kiedy uszczęśliwiona weszłam do domu. Byłam wtedy z Jasperem na zakupach, obiecał, że pomoże mi wybrać prezenty Gwiazdkowe. We włosach miałam jeszcze śnieg, który padał w Oxfordzie tak bardzo, że utrudniał komunikację drogową._

_- Nie twój interes – odparłam odkładając kurtkę do szafy i zabierając się za ściągnięcie kozaków z których, aż kapał brudny i roztopiony śnieg._

- Bo może się martwię?

Nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam się śmiać, co zwróciło nawet uwagę mojej mamy.

- Jesse, Destiny ma rację – wstawiła się za mną. – Co ci do tego?

- Dzięki, mamo – uśmiechnęłam się do niej, kątem oka obserwując jak Jesse przybiera kolor zielony. W sumie mu w takim do twarzy.

Ruszyłam w stronę schodów, kiedy zawołał za mną:

- I tak wiem, że byłaś z NIM!

- I co zrobisz z tą wiedzą? – zaśmiałam się, a potem posłałam mu spojrzenie „to ja mam tu moce, więc się nie odzywaj" i poszłam do swojego pokoju.


	4. Chapter 3

[Vanessa Hudgens – Walk away]

Następnego dnia pod szkołę przyjechałam z Devonną jej autem. Wczoraj jechaliśmy z Mike'em tylko dlatego, że nasza mama uznała, że tak będzie lepiej. Osobiście tak nie uważałam, ale Jesse zagroził wygadaniem czym tak naprawdę jestem, stanę się. Teraz nic nie stało na przeszkodzie bym jechała z siostrą.

- O co wczoraj chodziło Jesse'owi? – zapytała, gdy wjeżdżaliśmy na parking szkolny poniekąd już zapełniony.

- Jemu zawsze o coś chodzi – wyjaśniłam nieco dyplomatycznie. Jakoś nie widziałam potrzeby, aby mówić jej o mojej znajomości z Jasperem. Inez i Mandy na pewno byłyby łakome na takie informacje, a ja nie zamierzałam stać się jeszcze większą sensacją niż jestem.

Wczoraj tego nie zauważyłam, ale przed lekcjami uczniowie wcale nie szli do szkoły i tak przeczekiwali na następną lekcję, ale zbierali się w grupkach przy samochodach. Deva zaparowała, a ja wysiadłam z auta. Od razu zarejestrowałam Inez i Mandy machające do nas jak szalone razem z resztą cheerleaderek. Tamte jakoś nie miały zbytnio zachwyconych min. Czyżby się bały, że mogę im odebrać pompony?

- Cześć Devonna, Destiny – przywitały się równocześnie.

- Cześć – uśmiechnęłam się dość niepewnie. Podeszły do nas jeszcze trzy cheerleaderki z nieco bardziej przyjaznymi minami.

- Jestem Kelly – przedstawiła się najniższa z nich. – To Brittany – wskazała na rudowłosą piękność – i Jenn – kolejna blondynka uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak odpowiedzieć tym samym.

- Nowa i już wzbudza zainteresowanie – warknęła do mnie jedna z tych nieprzyjaźnie nastawionych, o farbowanych na czarno włosach. – Nawet Jasper Hale się na nią patrzy

Automatycznie zwróciłam się w stronę Jazza, który stał z rodziną przy czarnym mercedesie. Gdy tylko zobaczył, że na niego patrzę uśmiechnął się. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym przy okazji lekko się czerwieniąc.

- Uuuu – usłyszałam jęk Devy, która pociągnęła mnie z łokcia. – Chyba cię zauważył. A zwykle nie przejmuje się nowymi. Edward Cullen też na ciebie patrzy, ale on…

- To ten rudy – wtrąciła Jenn. Devonna uciszyła ją machnięciem ręki.

- … nie zwraca uwagi na tutejsze dziewczyny – dokończyła Kelly. – Rosalie, ta blondynka to rodzona siostra Jaspera, jest z bratem Edwarda, Emmettem. A ta czarnowłosa to Alice, jest z Japerem, siostra Emmetta i Edwarda

Nie chciałam wyprowadzać jej z błędu na temat tego rozumowania. Jeśli chodzi o Rosalie, była ona z pewnością najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w szkole. Gdyby nie była wampirzycą pewnie i Miss Word mogłaby zostać. Emmett z kolei przypominał misia. Co jak co, ale wolałabym nie mieć z nim na pieńku.

- Idziemy? – z udzielenia odpowiedzi uratowała mnie Mandy. Już zaczęłam mieć nadzieję, że ta dziewczyna zajmuje się czymś więcej niż Zac'kiem Efronem, ale natychmiast dodała: - Muszę wymienić z Lorą najnowsze plotki – skinęła na farbowaną, której zbytnio nie przypasowałam. Powtórzę się więc: czy ja im chce zabrać te pompony, czy co?

[Heidi Montag – Turn ya head]

Kiedy szłam na moją trzecią lekcję, czyli hiszpański wpadłam na Jaspera. Wpadłam to może nie jest właściwe określenie. Powalił mnie na ziemię, gdy wychodziłam zza zakrętu. Że też te wampiry są takie twarde.

- Cześć – uśmiechnął się i zaczął pomagać mi zbierać książki, które rozsypałam. – Przepraszam za to

- Nie ma za co – mruknęłam wkładając jakieś kartki, które wypadły z książki do matematyki. Podniosłam na niego wzrok, zakładając włosy za ucho. – Jasper, ja… Chyba sama nie wiem co powiedzieć – zaśmiałam się.

- Przemyślałaś propozycję? – zapytał nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że wszyscy się na nas patrzą.

- Tą z należeniem rodziny Cullenów? – pokiwał głową. – A co twoje rodzeństwo o tym myśli? No i Carlisle i Esme?

- Esme jest za, zresztą jak zwykle. Carlisle bardzo chciałby cię poznać. Wiesz, zapobiegaczkę… - zaśmiałam się. Tak, nie często spotyka się takie wybryki natury jak ja. – A jeśli chodzi o resztę, to możesz ich zapytać na lunchu

- To znaczy, że… eee mam z wami usiąść? – zapytałam niepewnie.

- Jasne – usłyszałam wesoły głos po swojej lewej stronie. Spojrzałam na Alice Cullen, która właśnie do nas podeszła. Miała czarne włosy do ramion upiększone kilkoma cienkimi opaskami. Jej oczy były koloru czystego złota, a uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. Miała na sobie spódnicę przed kolano i bluzkę ¾. Na nogach kozaczki na koturnie, który słusznie dodawał jej wzrostu, bo była niska. Sądzę, że nawet niższa ode mnie, a ja jestem naprawdę niska. Co to moje 162 centymetry jeśli wiecznie chodzę w adidasach lub w butach na płaskiej podeszwie? – Jestem Alice. Jasper dużo o tobie opowiadał, Dezzy

- Dezzy? – zdziwiłam się. Tego zdrobnienia jeszcze nie słyszałam.

- Miałam wizję, że ci się spodoba – odpowiedziała. – A tak w ogóle to masz teraz ze mną hiszpański, prawda?

Wzięła mnie pod ramię i pociągnęła w stronę klasy. Jazz posłał mi tylko współczujące spojrzenie, co znaczyło, że stanę się teraz nową ofiarą Aly.

[Demi Lovato – Trainwreck]

Jak się okazało niecałą godzinę potem Alice bardzo lubi gadać. Usłyszałam już o swojej przyszłości tyle, że na razie nie mam się o co martwić. W każdym razie schemat ciuchów mam wybrany do końca tygodnia. Aly miała wizję, że będę wyrzucać wszystko z szafy i przy okazji się przyglądnęła i wybrała. Muszę stwierdzić, że w kwestiach mody jest lepsza ode mnie i Natalie razem wziętych, a trzeba stwierdzić, że mnie samą bardzo trudno jest pobić.

Szłam właśnie z nią na lunch w jej towarzystwie. Stanęłyśmy w drzwiach stołówki i momentalnie wszystkie oczy się na nas wróciły. Ja szukałam kątem oka Jesse'a. Jest! Ale jego mina pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

- Twój brat jest wściekły – powiedziała dźwięcznym głosem chochliczka. W sumie przypomina takiego małego, narwanego chochlika. – Wiesz, sprawia wrażenia bardzo problemowego człowieka

Zaśmiałam się i ruszyłam z nią do stolika Cullenów czując na sobie wzrok całej szkoły. Usiadłam na wolnym krześle koło Jazza.

- Cześć, jestem Destiny – przedstawiłam się. Emmett i Rosalie uśmiechnęli się przyjaźnie, a Edward przygladał mi się z zaciekawieniem.

Po pięciu minutach rozmawialiśmy już jak starzy znajomi.

- Czyli będziemy mieć nową siostrzyczkę – wtrącał co chwilę uchachany Em, a Rose za każdym razem trzepała go w łeb.

- A Aly ci nie wystarczy? – zapytałam z którymś razem.

- Ona ma hopla na punkcie zakupów – odpowiedział patrząc na wampirzycę wymownie.

- Uwierz mi, Dezzy jest sto razy gorsza od niej – wtrącił się Jasper. Posłałam mu jedno z moich morderczych spojrzeń. On z kolei przesłał mi przepraszające. – Idziesz dzisiaj na geografię?

- A mam wybór? – zaczęłam się podnosić z krzesła. Rosalie złapała mnie za ramię i szepnęła do ucha:

- Ty i Edward bylibyście świetną parą

- Rosalie! – syknęliśmy równo. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się i natychmiast spłonęłam rumieńcem.

- Ślicznie się rumienisz – zaśmiał się. Emmett walnął go w plecy, ale wątpię by coś poczuł. Takie są zalety bycia wampirem. Ale co ja się martwię, niedługo poznam to na własnej skórze.

Wystawiając Rose język ruszyłam za Jasperem na geografię.

- Mili są – stwierdziłam. Ten tylko wybuchł śmiechem. – A Tobie o co znowu chodzi?

- Chyba wpadłaś Edwardowi w oko – zachichotał nerwowo.

- Niedoczekanie twoje – syknęłam, kiedy weszliśmy do klasy. Niektóre ławki były zajęte, a niektóre jeszcze nie. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? – Wiesz, gdzie mogę siedzieć?

- Na przykład ze mną? – siadając w ostatniej ławce i odsuwając mi krzesło na zachętę. Tanecznym krokiem przeszłam między ławkami i usiadłam na ławce Jaspera kładąc nogi na odsuniętym przez niego krześle.

- Tak wygodniej – oświadczyłam. Ten tylko pokiwał z dezaprobatą głową i westchnął głośno, chociaż wcale nie musiał tego robić. – znowu zapytam; a tobie o co łazi?

- Jesteś tak samo wkurzająca jak Edward, tylko, że na swój sposób

- I znowu ten Edward – jęknęłam. – Wy na siłę chcecie nas zeswatać?

Nie odpowiedział, gdyż do klasy weszły właśnie cheerleaderki, Jenn, Brittany, Lora i jakaś rudowłosa dziewczyna, której imienia nie znałam. Jenn i Brittany podeszły do mnie.

- Też masz geografię? – zapytały. Jenn patrzyła co prawda na Jazza, ale uznałam, że nie warto się tym przejmować. Nie zdziwiłam bym się, gdyby myślała o mnie jako nieco dziwnej. W końcu zadaję się z Cullenami, a nikt inny w szkole tego nie robi. Z tego co słyszałam są nieco do nich uprzedzeni. Ale czemu tu się dziwić? Sam ich wygląd może człowieka nabawić kompleksów.

- Tak – uśmiechnęłam się do Britt, bo Jenn nadal przebywała w krainie Jasperowatej. Uznałam, że jeszcze może sobie trochę pomarzyć o moim przyjacielu. – Wy nie jesteście na mnie złe, tak jak Lora i eee… - urwałam nie wiedząc jak ma na imię rudowłosa, która teraz patrzyła na mnie pod jakimś nieprzyjemnym kątem.

- Keily – dopowiedziała Brittany. – Wiesz, one są nieco zazdrosne o twoje relacje z … - tutaj spojrzała wymownie na Jazza, który udawał, że pisze coś w zeszycie, ale tak naprawdę słyszał całą naszą rozmowę.

Nie zdążyłam jej odpowiedzieć, gdyż do klasy weszła niska kobieta na zastępstwo. Zsunęłam się z ławki i usiadłam przyzwoicie na krześle. Otworzyłam zeszyt na końcu i zaczęłam pisać refren piosenki napisanej dwa lata temu.

_But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you at all_


End file.
